


The Fallen Angels Sister (Sherlock)

by CurrlyQ (AlorevFritz)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/CurrlyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all fall, every one of us. Weather it's by falling emotionally or physically. The Holmes family? Well... It's seams they have a habit of falling both ways. The youngest of them fell from a bridge at the age of 9, the other two brothers fell into deep depression, loosing their fun loving, childish personality to be replaced with a grown up, emotionless if not hateful attitude.  Nothing, and nobody will fix their shattered hearts...   Except... Maybe.... An angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't remember how I got here, It was just kind of a blur. 

 

A day earlier  
Me and sherlock were playing pirates on the bridge with redbeard when we saw mycrofts car pull into our drive way. Me and sherlock looked at each other.

I cried at the top of my lungs "race you!" we both took of running back home. 

It was always a treat when mycroft came to visit from collage, he never came very often and when he does it's only for an hour or so. But today was special.

Today was Christmas! mycroft made a deal with our parents that he would stay over for Christmas for 2-3 days just because it was the end of the semester for him and the only time he has off for a majority of the year. 

I ran as fast as I could to beat sherlock. I always was the fastest out of the two of us. running around the corner I put on a burst of speed at the last bit. bursting through the door, I tackled mycroft into a hug.

"MYCROFT!!!" With the help of sherlock we managed to take mycroft to the ground. we, of course, started to tickle him as a punishment for not coming sooner.

That's when mother walked in.

"Mike! Sherlo! Stop your fighting! and stop brining your sister into this! I would have thought that by now you would have known not to pull her into this." mother had a stern face on but we all could tell that she was trying not to laugh by the way her nostrils flared constantly. Christmas was one if the only days that our whole family got along.

At the same time both boys said "don't call me that!" 

Sherlock finally managed to get off of me, so I could get off of mycroft. sending him one last jab to the side, I got up and hugged him once more, dragging sherlock with me.

Ignoring what the boys had said mother said "Good. now hurry up and clean your selfs, supper is almost done cooking. It's chicken, rice and slimy corn." she turned and walked back into the kitchen muttering to herself about how "us kids would be the death of her."

I laughed as sherlock yelled his favourite food in victory, "SLIMY CORN!!!" all three of us ran for the sinks. 

Just because mycroft was the 20 years old did not mean that he was very mature. he still thought like we did even if we were 9 and 12, sherlock being the older of us two.

 

Normal Time  
"Help! MYCROFT, SHERLOCK! Please!" I cried, not willing to loose hope just yet. 

I slipped and cried out in pain as I barely caught myself. It is hard to hold onto an edge. The edge was wet, cold, and slippery as it had snowed the night before.

 

The night before  
Mother had told us all to get into our pyjamas.

Yes, even mycroft. mother got to do what ever she wanted on Christmas, as Christmas is the only day everyone was here. 

I was the first one down in my PJ's so I sat at the window, listening to the fire crackle. I looked out into the night and watched as the small white flakes of snow, lit up by the moonlight, danced up and down, left and right. 

It was beautiful to watch. Watching snow is magical, it is beautiful but it also looked sad and depressing. 

I sighed and put my elbows on the arm rest and put my chin on them. 

Mycroft was the next to come down. He walked over lifted me up, sat down where I was sitting and put me on his lap. "so... what do you think?"

Leaning back so my head was on his shoulder I said "I think about a lot of stuff." 

He put his arms around my stomach and gave me a slight squeeze. "I ment what are you thinking about right now?"

I waited a bit thinking of a reply.   
"I'm thinking about why we get so attached to things. We get sentimental about things, and then we loose those things and we feel heart broken. heart broken for a long, long time... Until we fined something to fill the cracks, the hole in our heart. sentiment is not on our side, yet we let it run our lives... I wonder why."

He sighed and turned me In his lap so my back was against the couch arm rest and my feet were sitting across the other seats.

"What do you feel sentimental about? Did you loose something?" He asked honestly caring.

"You, sherlock, redbeard, mom, dad. I know that some day soon we will loose red beard, he is getting to old to play pirates with me and sherlock. I know I'm not supposed to think like this but I know one day you, mom and dad will die, it is very likely that you will die before me... I don't think my heart will fined something to fix its self with when you all leave me behind. I think to much damage would have been dealt."

My brother opens his mouth to say something when my other brother runs into the room yelling at everyone that it was finally time to open presents. he ran over, grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the tree.

"MOTHER! FATHER! HURRY UP! ITS TIME TO OPEN THE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" Sherlock yelled at the top of his lungs. 

father yelled back down to him, "yes, yes boy. hold your horses! Christmas is not over yet, there will always be time to open your presents!" so about 30 seconds later mom and dad appeared with a couple more presents for us to open.

 

Normal time  
My fingers were bleeding from the sharp edge of the bridge pushing its self into them making blood run down my arm and into my face. I expect that the cut was down to the bone but I would not get to fined that out.

My fingers slipped one last time, un-able to catch myself, I fall. 

I went para shooting once, behind our neighbours boat it felt like how I felt now. Calm, collected and not afraid of what was going on. I felt like I was flying.

In mid fall I saw two heads pop over the edge if the bridge. I saw their pure terror. It made me feel sad. I was going to break their hearts.

It broke my heart to see tears running down their faces. 

I saw them open their mouth screaming my name. like if they did it loud enough I wouldn't die.

I know I will. I had come to terms with that fact. I was going to die by hitting the rock hard ice that was the river below. 

I closed my eyes awaiting for my death.

Then... I hit. my back broke the ice beneath me. but my legs and arms didn't carry enough weight behind them. The ice broke them instead. 

Freezing water flooded over my body. without the use of my legs and arms, I sank down deeper into the freezing water. the current carried me down stream. everything went black as my head collided with a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

??? POV

An overwhelming cold sensation fled all over my body, i could still see the horrible look of pure terror in my brothers faces. 

The cold feeling remained as I started to wake up. it only started to disperse when my vision came back. It was quickly replaced with two massive pains in my back, the pain was very precise. there was pain in two spots in between my shoulder blades. someone must have stabbed me and left the two daggers in my body.

I writhed in pain, clenching my teeth to stop myself from screaming.

I whimpered as the daggers moved down my body. I rolled onto my knees and grabbed for my back trying to grab the blades.

Just as suddenly as it came the blades were gone, and all pain was removed from my being as I passed once again into oblivion...

I woke with a start. gasping for breath, I worked my head in every direction, wondering what had happened to me.

I froze seeing two beautiful gold and orange daggers lying there on the ground, just a few feet away from me. I then noticed a small pain in my back. 

I ignored it and slowly crawled toward the daggers. looking at them more closely I realized they glowed a warm orange colour. the engravings had beautiful swirls encircled on the handle. the blade had dried blood on it covering the engraving on it.

Blood... these must have been the daggers that stabbed me.

Picking them up so I could wipe the blood off, the blade glowed a brighter orange at my touch, I now realized it was only the engravings that glowed. I wondered how it managed to do that. 

I whipped the blade on my pants, and brought the daggers up close so I could study the blade.

The engraving on the blade was a lot different than on the handle. the blades had writing on them, not just design.

In a weird, beautiful writing it said   
"United We Stand.   
Shoulder to Shoulder,   
Wing to Wing.   
In those god trusts most,   
we stand at hand, ready to carry those who fall behind."

As I read it out loud the pain in my back returned. gasping for breath I looked trying to see my back. Not seeing the blades make themselves a belt and sheath on my waist.

My breath was caught in my throat as I saw two wings started sprouting from my back. Blood ran down my back and down my legs as the wings were forced from my back.

I started breathing hard so I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I could see and feel around me, but of course my brain had other thoughts.

It was thinking. This didn't fit my logic, maybe I am still in bed after opening Christmas presents, and this is just my dream. 

But no. this was not a dream. I could hear the cars creeping by on the street below me, the people talking in their apartments, the apartment I was standing on...

No...

Hold on. Didn't I fall into a river? How in the world did I get onto a building? 

I heard a small whimper from the alley next to me. so I did what any other "used to be" human would have done. I poked my head over the edge of the building.

Sure enough, standing there was a drunk man and a young woman with brown hair sitting on the ground whimpering, with the man standing over her. 

I pulled my head back from the edge. getting ready to jump down and help the poor woman, I suddenly remembered I had wings. I tested them by moving them about and folded them against my back. 

Like they had a mind of their own, the wings quickly realized that meant they needed to be hidden, so without the excruciating pain this time they pulled themselves into my skin, completely disappearing, leaving two long, deep parallel cuts down my back.

I quickly hurled myself down the building landing surprisingly softly on the ground. 

I slowly creeped up to the man, careful to make sure that nether him nor the woman would see me just yet.

I saw that the man now had the woman pined against the wall. 

A thing in the back if my head whispered to me that the man would need to be 'taken care of ' before he could hurt the woman.

I removed a dagger from its place on my belt. 

The man started saying things like you are mine, or don't shy away from me woman. I tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around I lifted the blade above my head and plunged it into his heart. A look of total surprise went over his face, as he saw that his killer would be a child. Slowly I laid the man down on the ground as he died. 

The woman started mumbling louder, so I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug whispering calming things in her ear. 

She stopped mumbling and slowly removed her head from her arms to look at me. She gasped when she saw me. 

"Your a child!" Was the only thing she could say.

I didn't know what to say to that. she just saw a kid murder an adult that was trying to rape her.

I shrugged and with wide fake surprised eyes I said "and your an adult!" I once heard that using humour was a good way to distract the human mined from what was really going on. I quickly saw that this tactic would not work on her.

I want back to my original face to say "we should move from here, we don't want to be here when the cops show up to a murder." 

I could see she was slowly going into shock. I stood up and pulled her to her feet. pulling her out of the alley way I quickly and quietly asked her where her house was, she slowly replied with a street name and address. 

Calling a taxi I pushed her into it and told the driver where we were going. With the girl going into shock I pulled money from her wallet to pay the driver, and pushes her into the house that was obviously hers.

Laying her on the bed, I calmed her down long enough to tell her to go to bed.

Without replying she did what she was told, and fell asleep instantly.

I decided that figuring everything out could wait until tomorrow. so I grabbed an extra blanket from her bed and wrapped myself up on the long couch, also falling asleep instantly.

 

I woke up to a cat licking my face. I furrowed my eye brows with my eyes wide open as I studied the cat, not remembering seeing one yesterday. 

I heard a name being called from the woman's bedroom. "TOBY! come here Toby!" the cat took off running to his companion. 

I heard foot steps coming toward the sitting room. I quickly put my head down and pretended I was still asleep.

I knew I was convincing because I could always convince mycroft and sherlock that I was asleep.

As soon as she entered the room I could feel her eyes on me. I could almost hear her thinking of what she was going to do. it was ether go to another room and let me sleep or give into her temptation and wake me up to see who I was. 

She cleared her throat and left the room. a few minutes later I could hear her making breakfast. 

It sounded like eggs and pancakes. I sighed and stood up. 

Making my way to the kitchen i said "umm hi?... What are you making." although I already knew what she was making it was usually a good conversation maker.

She jumped a little and looked at me with wide eyes, as if she wasn't expecting me to be standing there.

"Um.. well I'm making eggs and pancakes. hope you like them." She bit her lip. "And uhh... Do you happen to have a name?"

I blinked a bunch before replying with "Myra"

"Molly Hooper" Molly smiled and stuck out her hand like she wanted me to shake it "Nice to meet you Myra."


	3. Chapter 3

Myra's p.o.v

Me and molly sat on the couch in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other.

Molly was the one to finally speak, "so Myra do you have a last name?" 

I couldn't tell her my real last name, sherlock and mycroft probably think I am dead... Well technically I think was dead. I have a magically glowing pair of daggers and a pair of beautiful black wings.... am I an angel? is that what the engravings on the daggers meant? Was I sent to protect molly?

Saving my other thoughts for later, I decided to 'have amnesia' "umm well... I don't really remember... I just woke up knowing the basics like my name and how old I am... now that I think about it, I don't even know where I am." 

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well that is odd, but we do need a last name for you... Say, do you have anywhere to live Myra? Or at leased family you could go to?" I shook my head meaning no. "ok so... you don't know your last name, you don't have anywhere to live, you don't have any family, and you saved me from... him ... it seems to me that I am in your debt. why don't you take my last name and live with me? I could send you to school and such."

I smiled at her offer. it would solve almost all of my current problems. ya I think I will take her offer so I try to act somewhat like a normal kid so I could lower her suspicion meter. "really? Can I really?" I hesitated.

Not actually answering me she repeated her question "do you want to stay with me?" being very serious.

"Yes! yes, yes, yes!" I run over and hug her tightly.

She seemed to remember something "oh you are in London England. since you didn't know."

I flinched a bit. "really? the last I remembered I was around Edinburgh somewhere." We lived in Edinburgh but I was not going to tell molly that, I wanted to stay here. I wanted to go back home but they think I'm dead... I can't do that to them now.

"Are you ok Myra? you look sad." I look around and see a mirror hanging on the wall. I looked sad, really sad.

"Oh. I was just thinking that my parents must be worried sick about where I was, but then again, I don't even know who my parents are." I sighed in fake defeat, and force half a pancake in my mouth.

"Do you know anything about your old life?" her question made me think for a minute. what could I keep of my old life?

Swallowing I spoke slowly as if I was trying to remember "I don't know much other than I had parents and one or two brothers, I can see a face in my head that is twisted in hurt, and horror. I must have done something, but I don't know what." I had more planed but I stopped when I saw the news paper.

2013

I stifled a shriek.

I should be 33 not 9. that means I have been dead for almost 25 years... How have I not aged? 25 years later and I'm still 9! forget it, I'm not going to figure out how I time travelled, so I should just forget it and move on.

I slowly breath out, my shriek was calmed to just a small whimper, so small molly didn't hear me.

She let out a small sigh "hey Myra, would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? I was going to go yesterday but... You know." I knew what she meant so I nodded and stuffed another pancake into my mouth.

"I wish I was like you Myra, i-I mean, not your amnesia b-but," she took a breath to calm herself after her mistake, "I meant that you can defend your self and stay calm in weird situations." she laughed to herself "I know two guys like you. One was in the afghan war and the other..." her face went a slight shade of red and her pupils got larger.

I laughed and she looked at me weird. I might only look 9 but I was supposed to be 33 and I was taught by not only Sherlock but Mycroft as well to see almost everything about everyone... I didn't do very well as I never could pay attention very long but I still learned how to do it.

I calmly got up from my chair, walked over to molly, and, while dancing around the small table, sang "you like him, you like him, molly wants to date him!" I smiled and ran up the stairs to explore her house, also to fined a hiding spot.

I ran into the second door on the top floor, hearing Molly's feet coming up the stairs I look around the room, not seeing any good spots for hiding.

Then I see the window.

I run to the window and lift it up I look out to see I could have easy access to the roof. I swing my feet out the window and drop about a meter to land on the roof. 

Her roof had a minor slant to it only getting steeper at the very top.

I slowly walked up so I was right next to the window, I then lied on my front so my head was sitting in my arms. If molly stuck her head out she would see my feet.

So that's what she did, I had left her a clue to know where I was, the window was still open.

"Myra... what are you doing on the roof?" she started like she was going to give me a lecture but the rest of her question sounded like a real question.

Being cheeky I said "sleeping."

I heard her neck crack when she looked left and right, almost seeing if it was safe. "you don't mined if I join you in bed do you?" She had emphasis on 'bed'.

I slowly rolled over thinking quickly about what I was going to say.

"Ok mom, but only if you don't steal the sheets!" I saw her pause slightly before crawling fully out and lied next to me. Staring at the sunrise which glowed purple, pink, red, and orange, almost like my daggers. the daggers i had left underneath the couch cushions.

I felt the need to get closer to molly both mentally and physically, when I heard her look down the roof and swallow hard.

She was afraid of heights. 

I slowly moved closer to her to the point that my hip was touching hers. I felt her relax at my touch.

We sat there for quite a while watching the sunrise when the wind picked up and I asked if she wanted to go inside. she quickly agreed.

I studied her as I helped her climb down the building and in through the window. she had a sad and slightly angry expression on her face, she also sighed when I helped her through the window. she was ashamed of herself.

I couldn't not say something, curse of the Holmes siblings i guess. "stop doing that!" 

She looked at me with another weird look. "stop doing what?"

It then occurred to me that she might not even know she was doing it. But I had already started it so I must keep going.

"Stop being ashamed in your self. you have no reason to be ashamed." She looked stunned, but I didn't stop there.  
"you will probably be one of the only people I will ever know to be this brave." Then I stopped.

She wore the perfect expression of confusion. "b-brave? M-Myra I'm not br-brave, likely the opp-" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Molly Hooper! do not tell me you are not brave! And do not tell me you are not important! You have faced one of your fears just to get to know a child you have invited into your home, and on top of that! the child committed murder to keep you from harm!" I whispered the whole thing right next to her face.

The next thing I said, I said loudly and forcefully, "so tell me again that you are not brave! I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you are not brave, I want you to tell me some thing true!" 

Instead she did something I didn't expect. She looked me in the eyes and whispered "I love you." she knelt down to my height and pulled me into a tight hug, instantly I rapped my arms around her. About 8 seconds into the hug I realized she was shaking.

She was crying. I don't know what to do when people cry, I was kind of useless in that area. so I did what they did in the movies, I rubbed circular patterns on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Myra's p.o.v

We decided that instead of going to one movie tonight we would have a movie marathon all day. we started with the 'classics'. which I still didn't know. as all of the movies we watched were made less than 25 years ago.

On our 14th movie, molly got a call from where she worked saying there was a man waiting for her in the morgue, by request of course. by the shade of red she went, I think it was the guy she has a crush on.

"Do you think they would mined if a child came with you to the morgue?" I asked truthfully.

Molly laughed slightly and replied, "I think they would, ya. just a bit." She grabbed her coat from the closet and made her way to the door.

I frowned and groaned "fine I'll stay here and watch Toby." I looked at the clock, "it's 9:00 isn't it a tad late to go to work?" 

She shrugged "I'm used to this, they always seem to call me in when that need something. now I want you in bed before 9:30 got it? Not sure when I'll get home but I still want you in bed." She shut the door without hearing a response from me. 

I ran to the front window to see her hail a taxi, get in, and drive away.

I ran to the bed room, molly made for me. it was the room with the window, so I climbed onto the roof and released my wings, finally getting a good look at them.

They were pure black and they had a slight orange glow to them, a lot like the daggers that I grabbed from under the couch.

They were very large and soft, soft like a doves wing, but the shape of a falcons. I tested them by flapping them up and down. I sat hovering a meter off the ground for a while before I silently landed on the roof again.

I walked to one end of the house, and looked at the newly found runway. I smiled and sprinted across the roof, my wings pushed out to their full length as I leaped into the air.

Wind worked it's way through my long brown hair, at the rate i was going I could have sworn it was going to pull my hair out. 

Note to self, bring a hair tie next time.

I flew over London's busy streets, shops, and apartment buildings, slowly catching up to Molly's cab. 

The night I had died I was wearing all black clothes, and since my wings were black nobody would be able to see me if they looked up into the night sky.

I twirled and dived and reached and climbed, testing my new muscles and wings seeing what they can accomplish. Until I saw her cab pull over at St.Bartholomew's Hospital, where she worked.

I flew over to the building on the opposite side of the road and landed, not so gracefully, on the top.

I turned and looked for her in the windows. it took me a few minutes to fined her and when I did I saw her in her lab coat next to two other men. 

At one point near the end of a conversation, I saw the tall one comment on something that made molly look sad, very sad, but he didn't seem to notice. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, and to my surprise, my vision seamed to get very clear, and close up, like I was looking through binoculars. it took me a moment to figure out that this was what it looked like for birds hunting prey or looking for something.

I think the man could feel my eyes on him because I could see he was getting uncomfortable, shuffling and looking around every where trying to get my gaze off of him. 

I saw him say something to the other man while molly was out. it looked like he said "something is watching us john, keep a look out for anything suspicious." I got a good look at the man called john, he was the soldier molly was talking about, but she didn't elaborate on who the other man was...

Wait... She had said that one was an Afghanistan soldier and the other one was the one she liked... 

I sighed and removed my eyes from him, the man she liked just said something that made her sad. I don't think I will like him very much, if I get to meet him, I will be trying not to kill him.

I saw molly walk back in with a body on a table. I also saw john nudge the other man, it seamed to wake him up a bit. 

The man said something to molly that made her blush. I believe the nudge was a signal to say sorry.

I glared at john, making him uncomfortable. if you apologize, you shouldn't have to get reminded, and you shouldn't reminded someone to apologize because then they don't fully mean it.

John looked out the window at toward me. We matched eyes just before I ducked down. 

I breathed out and crawled away from the edge. when I was far enough away I stood up and pulled out my wings. I jumped off the opposite side of the building and took off with a swoosh toward our home.

Landing once again on the roof I opened the window and crawled inside, shutting the window behind me.

I stripped my clothes and pulled on one of Molly's nighties. 

Glancing at a clock I saw it was 9:30. just in time to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Myra's p.o.v

Note to self, close door at night so gorge doesn't wake you up in the morning.

I groaned and roles out off the bed landing on my back on the ground. I groaned again and got up. Gorge was purring in victory at winning my warm bed.

Gorge always did that to me and sherlock in the mornings before school, it was his way of getting back at us for leaving him outside. 

I blinked my eyes and wrapped the blankets around him, making him a nest of his own. 

I breathed in as much air as my lungs could take, and let out a massive yawn.

I sniffed... pancakes? Pancakes are my favourite. Mother always made the best pancakes. Although father made good pancakes to, me and sherlock always fight about who makes better pancakes.

I stumbled down the stairs chasing the smell of the food.

I slump down at the table in front of a plate of pancakes.

I blink slowly, my brain was in stuck neutral and was trying to move forward. AKA trying to tell me something.

I ignored it, and stuffed a whole pancake into my mouth.

With a mouth full I drowsily said, "Mmm, thanks mom." I ignored a slight gasp and sat there chewing my pancake. Mother only let me call her mom in the mornings when she is not fully awake yet.

Someone set a plate of pancakes on the other side of the table, then walked away. it was probably sherlock grabbing the butter, he always forgot to do that.

Then molly sat down in front of me.

I blinked, completely frozen.

I choked on my food. I had just called molly mom and called Toby Gorge. I wonder what molly thought of that...

By the time I finally managed to swallow my pancake, molly was laughing hard, which made me laugh with her.

After 2 or 3 minutes we finally managed to calm down slightly. 

I started to apologize "sorry I was-"

She cut me off "It's fine." I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off again. "No really, it's fine." 

I laughed "ok, mom, if you say so." I put emphasis on mom again as a joke.

She smiled wider and rises an eye brow, she took my challenge. "i do say so, daughter." I had a feeling this would become a thing between us.

It was weird because it felt normal to be coming out of my mouth. I didn't have the best relationship with my mom, she always made us say mother or Wanda which was her name. my father was the same way, always father or Timothy.

We both giggle and go back to our eating.

When I was finished I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink, I turned on the tap and started washing it. 

"What are you doing?" 

I looked at molly and said "I'm washing dishes? Aren't you supposed to do that when your done eating?" 

She laughed "yes but we have a dish washer for that job." I rolled my eyes and got back to washing my dishes. it was a thing mother had drilled into my head, always wash your dishes, otherwise you don't get the next meal.

I put the clean dishes on the counter and went to sit back down at the table.

"Sooo... what are we going to do today?" she smiled almost evilly.

"I asked if you could come to work today, to see what I do." Her smile widened, "and you get to see my friends." oh god she is taking me to the morgue to see some friends? they had better not be dead bodies...

"Your friends wouldn't happen to be dead bodies would they?" I couldn't hold a small laugh back.

"Hey! I have normal friends to!"

"Oh, so you do have bodies as friends!" I started laughing again.

"NOO" she was red with embarrassment.

Through my laughter I managed to hear a small your mean. so while laughing i said "I'm kidding molly. Besides," I stopped laughing but was still smiling, "dead people aren't as annoying as the living ones." 

I walked to the door grabbing one of Molly's extra jackets, "ready!" 

She giggled "you know we don't have to go for an hour." I lost my smile and frowned at her, I knew she was kidding but i am still a kid.

She laughed "I'm kidding Myra! were supposed to be there in 10 minutes. just let me get ready."

I swear she went as slow as possible to get ready. but when she was finally ready I ran out side and hailed a cab.

We piled into the cab and went to Bart's. I tell you flying is a lot more fun than sitting in a cab, and a lot faster.

"You know what we should do, Myra?" Molly said. she had an idea. It looked like it could be an evil one to.

"What?" I think I would go with what ever she said.

"I want to see if we could convince my friends that you are my true daughter. i-if that's ok with you that is." she said the last bit really quickly.

I looked at her with an evil glint in my eyes. "Yes. We. Should. Brilliant idea molly, we are totally going to do that!"

We paid the cab driver and walked into the hospital. When we walked into the morgue, I saw the two men I saw yesterday.

The black trench coat one talked first, I don't think he saw me just yet. "Hello molly, I was wondering when you were going to get here. now we need to see-" he stopped when he saw me. "Oh I see you brought your room mate, what is your name." he said it all very level voiced, it was almost freaky. How did molly fined him attractive?

I crossed my arms in irritation, "Myra, Myra hooper. and you are?" I didn't like him, if you couldn't tell. 

His eyes scanned me.

"Jeff Holman." he stuck out his hand for a shake. his pupils got bigger and his pulse picked up slightly, he was lying. 

Without skipping a beat I said, "don't lie to me. It. doesn't. Work." I said it slowly as if I was talking to one of my classmates, and kept my arms crossed.

Both john and molly gasped slightly. the man just rises an eyebrow. "Really? how do you know that I'm lying."

"I can see." I replied simply. molly and John were whispering to each other but I had my full focus on the man.

He frowned "what do you mean by see?" He was suspicious of me.

"What is your name." I asked him.

He didn't skip a beat with his reply, "john Watson." 

"No, that's his name." I point to john who looked surprised. "what is your name!"

"Bill cooper." still lying.

I nodded and sped toward him, my hand hit his throat and the forceful energy I was using, pushed him to the wall, his feet were on the ground, but he knew it was a threat. Besides I'm only 9 I'm not nearly tall enough to pin a grown man to the wall.

"Sherlock Holmes." I let go. 

"See? not so hard was it?" I turned on the spot and stood beside molly.

Wait... Sherlock Holmes, oh god, that man is my brother... how could molly love my brother? 

Sherlock spoke first, "how did you know?" he was asking two questions in one.

I looked him dead in the eyes with a neutral face but my head was slanted slightly, "You were lying because the visible pulse in your neck picked up slightly, also your pupils got larger. your pulse went normal when you said your actual name."

I didn't answer the other question.

John finally asked a question. well he asked three questions, "one, how did you do that. two, how did you know my name. and three," he turned to molly who was now reading a magazine, "why didn't you tell us you were bringing your niece?"

I decide to put our plan to work by asking about coffee. But I answered john first.

"I saw. anyway... coffee anyone?" they all nodded. "right so black with two sugars, white no sugar, and... mom how do you like your coffee again?" I kept a straight face to keep the lie believable.

"White two sugars please, Myra." She flipped the page but didn't look up, its the best way to make a lie believable. Act normal.

"Right, back in a tick." I clapped my hands and walked out the door. 

When me and Molly first arrived at the hospital, I took a glance at the map, instantly memorizing it. 

I walked in the direction of the lounge, I turned an unexpected corner when I realized john was following me.

I waited at the corner until he walked around it.

"Your following me, why?" he jumped when he heard my voice, obviously not expecting me to be standing there.

"W-what?" he stuttered, spooked from my waiting for him.

I repeated my question. 

"Oh uhh. I wanted to help you with the coffee." lying. I heard a skip in his voice.

"Coffees that way." I pointed down the original hallway. " Don't lie to me, John Watson. you won't like the consequences." I walked down the hall way and turned into the lounge area. seeing the coffee machine, I grabbed four mugs on my way past the shelves and put one under the coffee maker.

John came out with the truth "I saw you yesterday night when me and sherlock came here, you were on the roof top of the building next to us, but I went there yesterday and none of the doors had been opened that night. everything had been locked up and none of the locks were broken. Why were you there watching us?"

I plopped two cubes into the black coffee and got the next one set up.

"I wasn't watching you john, and whoever it was could climb the walls of the outside roof. also you said someone was watching you, how could you tell? and why do you think they were watching you?" 

He slowly fixed his own coffee, probably thinking of what he was going to say. I don't push him for an answer.

I reach over and flick the kettle on for some hot chocolate. 

"Sherlock said he could feel eyes on him, I thought he was crazy until I felt like someone was watching me to. when I looked out the window trying to find the eyes I met someone's eyes on the top of the building. I checked out the building top, but all I could fined was a single large black feather." he explained. 

I quickly thought of a simple lie he might believe. "it might have been a ravens feather or a crows. do ravens and crows live in London?"

He laughed and pulled out a massive feather it was a flight feather and was about an arm length long. It was one of my feathers.

"What in the world? I don't think that's a normal bird john, have you showed anyone?" I hoped he hadn't so I could go in investigated. 

"Ya I showed sherlock and my  
Hou- land lady, mrs.hudson. neither know what it came from. I was wondering if you or molly might know anything."

I stayed silent and shook my head no.

I pored the hot water into my cup of hot chocolate powder. 

I lifted mine and Molly's cups up and motioned for John to grab his as well as sherlocks, without seeing if he did pick it up I left the room and went back to the room.

I handed molly her coffee and sat in a chair along the wall, listening to their deductions and general conversation.

It looked like sherlock had gone into a permanent depression when I died. 

He had gotten into drugs, preferred to stay alone in a subconscious fear of loosing someone again, he lost the ability to care immediately for someone. It broke my heart to see the damage I had done. 

I don't think john or molly knew about my death.

I got up and stood on the opposite side of the table, and asked him a very important question.


	6. Chapter 6

Myra's pov

I got up and stood on the opposite side of the table, and asked him a very important question.

"Sherlock, who did you lose?" Everyone froze, molly and john in interest, and sherlock in shock and sadness.

He resumed his work and acted like the question didn't bother him. "I didn't lose anyone."

I bent down and smacked my head on the table a few times. "when am I going to get it drilled into your head." I stopped hitting my head and looked at him, "you can't lie to me. It doesn't, work"

The beaker in his hand shattered with the force he was putting on it.

He put the rest of the beaker on the table and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the opposite side of the table with his good hand and silently walked out.

I waited in silence for about 30 seconds before I decided to apologize, so I turned, grabbed my coat and walked out the same door he went out of.

I looked right and saw the last of his coat disappear around another corner. I run after him. corner after corner I follow. finally I turn a corner and see him disappear into an elevator, it shuts before I could get to him. 

I sigh in defeat and enter the other elevator, it takes me to the top floor. I walk straight down the hall until I fined the stair case that takes me to the roof.

I sit down on the edge of the building, and swing my feet over. I had my daggers on my waist...

How did no one see them? they would have been an obvious thing to see when I didn't have my coat on like I do now. I look down and see them become visible. 

Ok so when I don't think about them and when I don't want someone to see them they become invisible? 

Interesting.

"Why did you come up here?" the daggers instantly go invisible and teleport to my waist. another thing they can do, I added it to my growing list.

I keep my gaze on the London skyline, "I feel most comfortable out and in the open, it helps me think. Why are you up here?" I ask sherlock.

He ignored my question, "how did you know? I can deduce things from people to, but my skills are not as refined as yours are." I think about his question.

"I was taught how to read a persons emotions and feelings, I know everything about how someones feeling, and I was taught to see if someone was lying, but that is as far as my deductions go." I say truthfully.

Sherlock only taught me to see people's emotions and if they were lying or not, he had not gotten very far into teaching me about seeing people's jobs or what they had done, eaten, or what their jobs were. 

"What can you see about me?" he sat down beside me on the edge, also starring at the beating heart that was London. 

"You are a sad, lonely and afraid to let anyone close to you, that tells me that you lost something or someone to make you feel that way, I ruled out a pets death or an object because that would not throw you into depression for as long as you have been, that leaves ether a death or you lost a lover, as you don't like or understand relationships, I would go with a death." I finished. 

He stayed silent.

Sighing I scooted over to him and put an arm around his back, a thing I used to do when he was a kid, mostly when he was emotional.

I heard the roof door open, molly and john had found us. they were talking about something but abruptly stopped when they saw us in the position we were currently in. 

None of us moved.

"It was my fault." he sounded tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

"What was?" I asked softly as if not to wake a sleeping child.

"If I had been faster, I would have caught her, and we would still be happy." he sounded a long way away. "but she fell, and we blamed ourselves for her death." his head dropped to his chest, as if he was mourning someone. 

I knew by the way he talked that if I said anything it would only make him worse, so I staid quiet and rubbed his back.

His voice cracked, "you reminded me so much of her to, you act like her, you even have the same name as her!" he suddenly went quiet.

Without any warning he got up and stormed through the roof door. John and Molly had to jump to get out of his way.

John was the first to say anything, "how did you do that? And who was he talking about?"

"If you ask the right questions, at the right time and in the right voice, you can get an answer for any question." I said slowly, thinking about sherlock had taken up most of my brain at that moment.

Another thought occurred to me as John turned to leave. "John, If I were you, I would stay away from that question... also I don't think the patches will be enough this time." He grumbled and slammed the door closed.

Molly sat with her back against the raised siding of the edge.

"I didn't know you could deduce people, why didn't you tell me?" 

"You didn't ask and I don't like to brag about it. unlike sherlock apparently." a thought occurred to me. "that door automatically locks from the inside doesn't it." I say simply.

Molly sighed, well crap, now we are stuck up here...

"Uh molly how do you suppose we get off of this building? It's like, a thirty story building." She shrugged.

I laughed as an idea came to me, I can survive falling from an apartment building so I could survive a fall from this high. "par-core? I could jump down and come and open the door." she took it as a joke.

"Ha ha ha, you are not jumping off of this building Myra. you would kill your self."

"Well, any other ideas?" 

We checked our pockets, no phone.

We checked around the roof, nothing useful.

We checked the outside of the building, no fire escape. But there were flag poles coming out of the side, I could use them to get to the ground or a window.

"Right, so. nothing we can do." I walked over to the edge as if to look over. "see you in a sec." I swung my feet over and dropped a couple of feet before I grabbed a horizontal flag pole and used my feet and falling speed to swing and land on the top of the pole instead of hanging off of it.

Molly's panicked face appeared over the edge, "myra! don't. ever! do that to me again!" I smile at her and knock on the window. 

The curtains were moved as a very surprised man looked at me. He went into some kind of shock, he didn't move.

I smiled mouthed at him sarcastically, "open the window." 

He opened the window, so I hopped in and left to go open the roof door.

I opened the door only to be bear hugged by molly. "don't ever do that again! what if you had missed? what if the pole bro-" I cut her of.

"Molly! I would have been fine! If I had missed I would have caught the next one. if it had broke, which It wouldn't have because it's reinforced steel I also would have caught the next one, if by chance they all would have broken they would have been able to slow me down enough that I would hit the ground and be perfectly fine. I had thought about what I was doing very thoroughly."

She still had that look of doubt on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Johns pov (WTF?? Ya I know right)

"John, If I were you, I would stay away from that question... also I don't think the patches will be enough this time." I knew what she meant and I didn't like it. I slammed the door grumbling about sherlocks addiction.

I ran down the stairs and hailed a cab. "backer street please." I pre-paid him knowing and having the exact change was always helpful when in a hurry.

When I stepped in the room I say sherlock looking something up on his laptop for once.

"Who was she?" I ask thinking I won't get an answer, but I asked just in case.

"Molly's daughter apparently." I blinked realizing he actually gave me an answer.

"Molly doesn't have a daughter." I said simply.

"Yes, john, just like I don't have a-" he stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence. "Um...th-th-the real question now is how did we not know."

"Maybe she just didn't-"he cut me off.

"AHH, what?!" he exclaimed in anger and stress.

"What? what did you fined?"

"The girl, myra, Molly's daughter myra. doesn't exist! you see Myra isn't a common name in England, so I looked up Myra hooper in the citizen data base, but she wasn't there! so I looked up Myra H and the only one that had that name in the last 30 years was... never mined. anyway she died 24 years ago. but Molly's Myra is not in the data base." 

"So ether molly is lying about her name, or Myra is not who she says." I knew it. molly was surprised when she started deducing sherlock, she didn't know anything about her, and Myra was dangerous and her lying is obviously very believable, she convinced us that she was Molly's daughter and that her name was myra...

Was she lying about not knowing the person on the roof? Was she the person on the roof?... Roof... shit, I left them on the roof.

I quickly took out my phone and called Molly's cell.

Ring ring ring...

Ring ring ring...

Ring ring ring...

No answer.

I called her house.

Ring ring ring...

Ring ring ring...

Click, "hello? Molly speaking."

"Oh good, your home. I was worried I left you on the roof." I was relieved.

"Well... you did, but Myra got us off." I could hear Myra in the background laughing hard.

"What?! how did Myra got you off the roof? that door locks from the inside." This got sherlocks interest.

John signalled to sherlock to stay quiet and put it on speaker phone.

"Well me and Myra looked around the roof for things we could get down with. sadly we didn't fined anything so, without telling me her plan, Myra jumped over the edge. Panicking I quickly ran over to see, but there she was just... sitting there on the flag pole knocking on the window." she was laughing at the end if her story.

Me and sherlock looked at each other shocked into silence.

"So... she just... jumped?" I asked just to make sure that I didn't imagine her saying it.

"Yup then she came and opened the door for me, on the short way home we stopped at juniors you know, the nice ice cream shop at the end of the block? Well we-" 

She was cut off by Myra yelling, "MOM THE PIZZAS ON FIRE!" 

"Sorry john I gotta go, if I don't Myra might light the kitchen on fire... Again." She hung up.

We sat in silence.

"John?"

"Yes sherlock?"

"I think we found our new case." I nodded in agreement.

"And I think we might need Mycrofts video surveillance." he finishes.

That was new. he never, and I mean never, calls mycroft.

I saw his phone sitting on the table, to far for him. I throw my phone towards him, he catches it and phones mycroft. No, not text, phone.

It rings once.

I heard only half the conversation. it started with mycroft.

"........"

"Yes I know brother mine, but we need to use your surveillance system." 

"........"

"It is about molly hoppers daughter, Myra."

"........."

"No it's not her she died, remember!"

"........."

"Thank you. I expect to see the software on my computer in the next hour. good bye mycroft." he hung up.

Four minutes later his computer dinged, saying that the computer need a software update.

I knew it would take a while for sherlock to fined something, so I grabbed my coat and the shopping list.

It took me two hours to get from the grocery store, through the traffic and get back to the flat. The first thing I noticed was two large feathers along with just a few photos were posted on the wall.

Sherlock looked stressed.

"Umm, is this it?" I asked.

"Yes, john. this is it. There is NOTHING on this girl. no birth certificate or registration, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Pinterest, doesn't go to any school in the whole of England. This girl is a ghost." 

"The feathers?" I had to ask.

"One found on the roof at the murder of Jack Markus, and the other you found at the top of the roof across from Bart's. Not connected as of yet but since you think it might have been Myra. No... actually now that you have brought it to my attention, the first photo of Myra was taken five minutes after the presumed death of Jack."

His eyes were flicking back and forth as if he were looking at imagined images.

"We need to fined out what links our experience and jacks death." I knew what he would say next. "We need to go see jacks body. come along John, we have a body to see." He jumped up and all but sprinted to the door, grabbing his coat on his way out.


End file.
